


Last Chance For A Kiss

by myotpisnotstraight



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fangirls, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Precious, Victuri, bxb - Freeform, smol beans, the reason why I die pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 22:26:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8345125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myotpisnotstraight/pseuds/myotpisnotstraight
Summary: "Are you a great actor, Yuuri?"





	

The cold air of February was lined with joyous laughter and chatter inside the onsen. It was a particularly chilly day, the perfect day to chill in the hot spring and relax. Even if you choose the outdoor bath.

However, even though he wanted so much to be under the warm water. Yuuri has to work his body off to regain his previous 'figure skater body.' So, alas! He's outside wearing thick clothes and the cat beanie hat. He was shoveling snow out from the pathway so that visitors won't slip on it.

He sighed heavily. This is really tiring.. He thought, exhausted. But he has to finish this so that he could be rewarded by his coach.

He reddens. He still couldn't believe that his idol since childhood and the whole reason why he's skating until now is coaching him for Grand Prix Finals! Until now, he was still waiting for someone to wake him up from this beautiful and perfect dream.

"Yuuri!" His sister, Katsuki Mari called with the tone that was ever so dull. However, this time, she put on a teasing smile on her lips.

He turned to her, skeptical. "Y-Yes?" 

"Look," she pointed by the entrance way, where there seemed to be a riot. She chuckled. "Looks like your boyfriend is found by his hungry fans." She hummed.

Yuuri jerked away from her with a red face. "E-eh!? Vi-Viktor is not my boyfriend!" He stammered.

She tilts her head. "I didn't say a name."

Now, all of you can see the soul of Katsuki Yuuri floating away through his mouth.

Mari smirked and brushed off the snow building up on top of his beanie. She doesn't mind him being all obsessed of him, she only wants for his happiness and she would do anything as she can to see this little brother of her's smile.

"You should go help him, Yuuri." She suggested.

He gulped, still flustered. "W-what could I p-possibly do?" 

"We'll see." She answered as she took the shovel from his hand. "Now, go. I'm pretty sure he needs your help now." As she said that, the noise and screams went louder and Yuuri can hear Viktor scream for help.

Yuuri didn't waste a breath and came dashing inside the onsen. Just to see, the Russian man being chased by women with hearts on their eyes and phones for a photo, also his dog is chasing with them for fun.

When the dog saw Yuuri dumbfounded, he called out to Yuuri happily and ran to him. As the distance between them shortened, Vicchan hops on him to snap him out from the daze he's in.

Yuuri yelped and fell on his back. Geez! Just how heavy is Vicchan? Although, the dog's name is not Vicchan. He can't help but to call him that. He terribly misses his dog.

The dog woofed and licks his face, countless times. He laughed, "-ahaha! Stop it, Vicchan!" He exclaimed as the dog moves away, waiting to be petted. 

Fortunately for him, he receives some handful of pets which he likes it very much. Yuuri smiles down at him and pulls off his shoes, stepping at the wooden floor. "Come on, we should help your master." He says as they went inside to search for him or maybe just follow the sound of screaming girls.

And the screams are getting near, which he didn't expected to. Just by the turn, they saw Viktor running away the maniacs and Viktor's face gleamed with hope once he noticed Yuuri and his dog.

"Yuuri-kun!" The Russian man screams and fastened his pace.

"V-Viktor!" Yuuri stammered, his face reddening once Viktor grabbed him by shoulders and menacingly asked him.

"Are you a great actor, Yuuri?" 

Eh? The young skater shifted uncomfortably, not even thinking of his horrendous past experience and just nodded as an answer. Why ask that though? He frowned, confused.

That answer brought great relief and happiness in Viktor's azure eyes. Quickly, he stood next to Yuuri and pulled him closer to his shoulder with his head tilted close on top of Yuuri's. Yuuri's chest tightened as his heart started to beat faster than ever! He felt all the blood rushing on his face and his mind going numb.

"Everyone!" He chimed. The screaming fangirls stopped and analyzed the positions of two well-known skaters. "I am very flattered by your enthusiasm of asking me out and for taking photos, however, I can't make my cute lover wait for our date."

Eh? Yuuri froze.

And as if the whole world stopped and everyone heard what Viktor announced, which they did and are now interested at the sudden confession. The girls' jaws dropped, shocked and speechless.

Yuuri panicked on the inside, not knowing what to do but by instinct knew that this might be the only way to make those girls stop chasing after him, he stood up straight and poked his fingertips on the other's chest.

He took a breath in and calmed his nerves down.

"I-It's okay." He stammered and smiled at the Russian man. Who didn't expect him to speak up to make the illusion more showy. "Besides, we agreed that we'll meet up later at seven right?'

Now, they awaited Viktor's answer.

He answered without hesitation gladly, "that's for our dinner date, moy slakdkiy porosenka." He hummed, looking and letting himself drown in those brown eyes.

Yuuri has no idea what he just said but he slightly finds it offensive but decided to let it go for the moment. He reddens, his breath stuck in his throat. He can feel his knees goes weak in those eyes.

"W-We have another date?" He stammered.

"Of course~" Viktor hummed and leans down, catching the young skater off guard. Seductively, he licks his lower lip and whispered, "and our date will be continued on bed~"

As if with sensitive ears and loud radar, the girls screamed with their faces red and hearts popping from their eyes. 

For Yuuri, he felt himself getting weak and has to clench on the other man's sweater to stand properly. His body tingled when Viktor caught him by his waist, he gulped and felt embarrassed by his figure and flustered by how close they are now.

His heart was beating so fast that he couldn't feel himself breathing anymore. He was so close to his chest that he could feel his heartbeat too. It's beating fast too. Now, he doesn't know if this beating is from him or it's from the man he fell in love long time ago.

Viktor felt embarrassed at the way he's acting. He felt normally cool but acting this way in front of him can make his heart race, as if competing for the Finals again!

"V-Viktor?" Yuuri called, he needs air. "C-Can you let go of me now?" He whispered, doesn't want to be caught by the screaming fans.

This is your last chance. Viktor's heart says, tugging him, pushing him a bit closer.

Hypnotized by those eyes behind glasses, he leans forward and with a gasp from the other.

They were already kissing.

Yuuri's eyes widen at shock. He didn't move, did he even breath?

For the fan girls, it was the last blow. Some of them fainted due to too much visual. Some of them cried, like, literally cried.

For him? It was the last blow too. He did managed to pull himself together and kissed back, thinking this will be the last chance he'll ever had with him. My last chance.

When they pulled away, Viktor was absolutely breathless and embarrassed. He never thought Yuuri will kiss him back! He thought Yuuri would have fainted though.

Yuuri swallowed as his lips trembled, in his last look up to those beautiful azure eyes, he muttered.

"I.. like you.."

After that, he fainted due to the blood flushing in his head.

*=*

His head was heavy and he felt warm. His senses started coming back to him. He was laying down, probably in his bed. With his blanket tucked until his chin. It was warm and coozy though, he was thankful for his mom.

Slowly, he opened his eyes to his room's ceiling. He dazed at it for a good minute, after that, he looked next to him to see a Viktor, who's patiently waiting to be noticed by him.

Yuuri flinched and almost screamed because of his presence.

"V-Viktor!?" He exclaimed in a sitting position, surprised.

Then the realization struck him, he reddened when the thought struck him that the Russian skater had seen the posters all over his room. Posted and neatly placed, almost like an obsessive fan.

He panicked and tried to hide them away but couldn't do anything when one by one, the memories earlier came back to him again.

Viktor smiled innocently. "How are you feeling, Yuuri-kun?" He asked, genuinely concerned about his trainee.

"Embarrased." Yuuri answered, wanting to hide away.

Viktor chuckled at the answer. But he knows that it was his fault why Yuuri fainted, it had been chaotic! When he suddenly fainted, the whole family was messed up! It was proof that he was really loved by his family.

He couldn't help but to envy that.

"No need to be embarrassed, Yuuri-kun. It's my fault anyways." He shrugged.

"I-It's not your fault, Viktor.." Yuuri muttered. He clenched on his blanket that laid on his lap. He felt saddened when he blames him like that. Well, no one can actually blame them. After all, Viktor is famous and all that.

Viktor really is lucky to have him. He smiled at him, "before fainting, I heard what you said." He teased.

Yuuri's face exploded into red cherry. His stomach went flips as his chest started tightening. He doesn't know what to say, he couldn't even believe himself for saying those words so carelessly just because he kissed him!

His heart beats faster. Oh my god. He kissed me! He panicked, screaming mentally.

He covered his face by the blanket, trying not to be seen and praying to disappear from Viktor's sight.

"Pl-Please d-don't mi-mind that! I-It wasn't n-necessary af-afterall."

"What do you mean, Yuuri-kun?" Viktor pouted, slightly offended.

Yuuri met Viktor's eyes, his own glimmering with unshed tears.

Viktor smiled, too genuine. "I love you too." He confessed with his famous wink.

His face met Yuuri's pillow.

"P-Please, don't lie to me!" He exclaimed, heart broken. "I.. It's okay.. You don't have to force yourself.. for me." He whispered.

How brave of me.. He managed to pull off those words from his mouth. Without stuttering too! But his heart is breaking, maybe there's that. He blinked his eyes, trying to wipe away those tears, but couldn't.

With a last shaky breath in, "please know the differences between like and love." He whispered.

Viktor was saddened. To think that Yuuri will think of something like lying to him! "Yuuri," his tone cold, "don't you trust me?"

"I do, trust you!" Yuuri exclaimed, pulling away the pillow.

He clicked his tongue and looked down, shaking. "I.. just don't want you to.. regret being with me." He whispered.

"That will never happen, Yuuri!" Viktor exclaimed, taking his hands and noticed how nervous Yuuri was. But he didn't care about that. "Will you listen to me?" He requested.

"I love you." He pressed, "i love you to the extent of believing that I fell in love with you ever since I saw you in that video. I love you to the extent of thinking that maybe my love was mutual." He chuckled, "and I was right.."

Yuuri stared at him in wide shock. He can feel his tears streaming down from his eyes and down to his chin. If this wasn't happiness, what is?! He felt like it's been such a long time before he received the love he desired.

He couldn't help but to smile helplessly, "as in.. love at first sight?"

Viktor nodded, climbing on his bed and kissing his fingertips.

A rush of blood came to Yuuri's cheeks but didn't tried to hide it from him. Instead, he smiled warily, "i guess I'm the same too.."

The older skater smiled at him and takes his chin, lifting it up to see his face more clearly. Especially those brown eyes. He definitely loved those.

"Will you say that again, Yuuri-kun?"

Yuuri averted his eyes and whispered, "i-i l-like you too.."

As he said that, he was kissing Viktor again. This time he wasn't going to faint, this time he'll enjoy this taste of his lips and this moment. He really thought that's his last chance but it isn't.

Viktor pulls away as Yuuri gasped, yearning for more but stopped when the other knocked his forehead with his'.

"It's love, Yuuri-kun." He grins. "It's love."

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. My first work in AO3. I wish you'll be kind and leave kudos and reviews! >


End file.
